User talk:BebopKate
Original Character? The original character page is not letting me edit the list of characters so I can't add the Ice Colossus. Could you do it? Or can you call the Ice Colossus an original character? TNE is for it but she needs confirmation from other users. What do you think? 12:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the Ice Colossus based on one of the monsters from Hercules, much in the vein of the Ice Titan? 21:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: coded Since you locked it, I feel I should tell you that I was going to take the spoiler tags off and add this: Thanks: :Ah, okay; I'll add that template for you. 17:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Problem Hey there Vandal I had just given him a warning, because he hadn't done anything truly malicious yet (honestly, it could almost be attributed to a cat on his keyboard at that point).Glorious CHAOS! 15:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see now. I'm sorry. To me, it's one thing when someone is trying to edit, but isn't doing it right, but quite another when someone pretty much is just putting in crap because they can. This guy was pretty obviously the latter; I'd rather just send the message we won't tolerate it at all with a short banning. Call it ex-teacher instinct. ^_^ I frankly wouldn't blame you or any other admins for doing the same, though. 20:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kate! Sorry, but I stalked your talk page! Well, I saw how you thought you can't delete accounts. Regular administrators can't, but Wikia Staff can. If you ask them, they can delete everything to do with the account (but the edits (I think)). Still, How is everything going? -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! :Yeah :D. Yeah, It's hot where I live too. This is really above-average temperature for this time of year. Hey, the adminship is going great thanks! We have to block a lot of people, though... I didn't expect that. Thanks for asking :D. Are you having fun with all of your wiki things? Oh, I love the new wiki theme! You guys did great! -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! ::Lol. It does look good very soothing, though. I thought it was another wiki when I first saw it :D. -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! Clarify? First of all, thanks for bringing up the IRC concerns, the hints at swears and subjects that are not too "PG" have been starting to become more common. A couple of channel operators, including myself, are still unclear on some of the troubling events you mentioned having transpired. If you wouldn't mind, would you be able to drop by the IRC to clear this up for us? Thanks, and a happy summer to you! ^_^ -- 22:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, DTN; profuse apologies...I haven't been ignoring your message. I was planning on coming on IRC last night when my keyboard decided to commit suicide on me as I was getting ready to log in. As I couldn't enter my name, and sign language doesn't really work there, I had to wait until I could pick up a new keyboard after work today. I'm getting ready to head over to my parents' house, but I will try and be on IRC tomorrow or Wednesday night for a bit to talk about what happened. 19:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Request Follow-Up He's baaack Another Incident on the IRC (click edit to see it) To sum up the big speech of DemonicKunai, there was a possible sockpuppet on the IRC with the I.P. address 108.25.55.70, and he abused the bot and created multiple log ins. The person said that was his nephew and his brother. I'm not sure what to say about that though. Also, there was major chaos with no OPs on the channel at the time though. i think we need more ops who are on a lot.--ZACH 22:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Me too. --[[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 22:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, guys. I'm headed over there as we speak to see what's going on tonight. 01:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the sudden d/c Kingdom Hearts Coliseum To elaborate on what R&D said and save you the wild goose chase of looking at millions of pages pertaining to this, It's all been assembled into a forum, and many users have shown interest. If you wish to take a look, please direct your attention here. Thank you! Someone Posting Tottally non Pg Links IRC IRC Please see this.Glorious CHAOS! 01:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Kate. I'm here just to warn that the user: KingdomHeartzGirll already vandalised Axel page twice today. I send two message asking her to stop. If she continues I'll post the warning templates. This is just to warn you abbout the sintuation. 21:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The KingdomKey.net is officially dead to the wiki I believe that covers it. See for yourself. Thanks Hi, I just wanted to personally thank you for the wonderful donation you made toward the bot. It's thanks to you guys that I'm able continue. (Also, sorry I missed you on the IRC, else I would have told you there first) Again, thanks for the help.Adola 12:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The Eleventh Hour... of issues! Issue #1001 of the IRC has just transpired, and I would like to discuss this with you privately, immediately. Also, the plans for world domination need to be touched upon, I'm thinking it might be better to start in Russia. -- 02:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC)